


Stabbed/Shot (or The Caring Job)

by hunters_retreat



Series: 10 Jobs (or how Eliot got Under Nate's Skin) [9]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot and Nate are friends, Hurt Eliot, M/M, Nathan takes care of Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guy could get used to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stabbed/Shot (or The Caring Job)

  
“Damn it what the hell did they do?”  Eliot demanded as he tried to rip the tubes out of his hand.  A nurse walked in at the same time and he watched her eyes bulge as he staggered up.  It hurt like hell and he knew the last time he woke up there hadn’t been any pain. 

He grabbed the nurse by the arm as she came closer, trying to get him to calm down.  “What did you do to me?  Who are you?”

She looked like she was about to sob but then he saw the others in the door.  “Eliot!”  Nate was moving to get to him, arms pushing the nurse away from him as Hardison caught her and Sophie was putting on her ‘comforting’ face.

“Nate?”  He asked, confused as hell because everyone was supposed to be at the job and why the hell did it hurt so much?

“Eliot, you have to calm down.  You need to get back in bed.”

“What happened?”  He asked, eyes boring into Nate’s.

“You don’t remember?”

“Remember you here but it didn’t hurt.  They did something…”

“It’s the drugs Eliot.”  He said , his arm running a soothing circuit up and down Eliot’s arm.  That felt better, made him feel more grounded but his shoulder hurt like he’d been shot and he knew his side felt like it had been stitched up.  He could feel the pull of skin over too much flesh, but when he looked at Nate he could breathe through it.

“You were hurt.  Last time you woke they had you pretty heavily drugged.  You weren’t feeling the pain.  They didn’t do anything to you, just patched you up.  They took you off most the pain relievers though.”

He looked at Nate for a second then shook his head.  He allowed himself to be led back to the bed and then the nurse was there, ready to put the IV back in.  He looked at Nate, a moment of panic before Nate saw what he was worried about.

“Can you put that in his arm and not his hand?”

“It’s really against…”

“He’ll feel better if he has the use of his hands without a tube attached to it.  To his left arm, please?” 

Sophie looked at them and there was something unreadable in her eyes.  He thought about being drugged and wondered if he’d be able to read it if he wasn’t out of his skull right then.  

The nurse nodded and moved to the other side of the bed and Nate stepped in closer, his hand continuing to ease over Eliot’s concerns as he stroked his arm.  They all sat there as the nurse fixed him up, Sophie and Hardison sitting in the chairs and Parker smiling outrageously at the nurse as she perched herself on the foot of the bed. 

When the nurse was finished Nate tapped his arm slightly.  “You alright?”  Nate asked.

Eliot nodded.  “Yeah.  Just… not thinking clearly.  What happened?”

“They had a couple strong arms we didn’t know about.  They were about to end the whole show when you showed up out of no where and took them down.  It was a pretty mean fight though and they sliced you once.”  His hand ran lightly down Eliot’s arm and he extended his hand so that his fingers brushed over the stitches. 

“You got him down and had his knife and the others went down quick enough.  Probably why the last guy seemed to think it would be better to shoot you.”  Nate smiled.  “I knew you hated guns but I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone who was actually offended at being shot.”  He shrugged his shoulders.  “Guy didn’t stand a chance, but then you blacked out on us.  Loss of blood by that point and then you hit your head on the way down and the doctors added a concussion to everything else.”

Eliot sighed.  “Just as good I don’t remember it.  Hate concussions.” 

Nate nodded, smiling as he did so.  “Yeah I remember.  Told them to make sure you didn’t get nauseous so they’re giving you something for that just in case.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  “Take too good a care of me Nate.”  He said sleepily.  “A guy could get used to that.”

“Get used to it.”  Was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://10-hurt-comfort.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://10-hurt-comfort.livejournal.com/)**10_hurt_comfort** challenge: stabbed/shot


End file.
